In a promotional sales activity etc. by sales person, many presentation materials are usually used. In particular, in securities or finance businesses, proposed goods materials or proposed goods promotional materials (hereinafter simply referred to as “proposed goods materials”) briefly outlining the proposed goods (hereinafter simply referred to as “proposed goods”) such as bonds and stocks etc. that the salesperson wants to sell to his/her clients, are often used. Also the background materials containing information to encourage the client's motivation to purchase the proposed goods (hereinafter simply referred to as “background materials”) are often prepared as presentation materials and presented to the clients when providing advice on the asset management and product sales of bonds, stocks and investment trust fund etc. These background materials are often formed with a group of numerical values mainly representing the basic situations of economic environment (for example, past social events or economic trend etc.). In order to visually describe the change in such numeric values, graphs are usually used. Therefore, material creation support systems including graphs etc. have been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1) Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent publication H8-180037 A.